KHR style, Character Meme
by Shizu-Senpai
Summary: A meme I found, re-done and edited for random reasons. Contains crack and what-not


Re-done :D

**Pick 12 names randomly before reading the rest.**

1. Tsune

2. Enma

3. Gokudera

4. Giotto

5. Daemon Spade

6. Alaude

7. Hibari

8. Mukuro

9. Yamamoto

10. Dino

11. Reborn

12. Fon

**Have you read a 6/11 fic? Do you want to?**

Alaude/Reborn

...No

**Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Giotto...

I find him uke~!

**What would happen is 12 got 8 pregnant?**

F-Fon got...Mukuro pregnant...

Uhm...

I-I guess...Everyone would freak out. I mean...Fon-san looks like Kyoya...

**Can you rec any fic(s) about 9?**

Yamamoto..?

Yeah, 'Their Boss'

It's a really sad fiction

**Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?**

Enma and Alaude.

How about no?

**5/9 or 5/10? Why?**

Daemon/Yamamoto or Daemon/Dino

It's gotta be DaemonxDino DD~!

Because I read a fiction of them, and I loved it

**What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 12 having sex? **

Hibari walking in on Enma and Fon having sex.

...

It might go like this:

Hibari hears moaning in one of the rooms and unlocks the door because he has a key like a BOSS.

He opens it and sees his look-a-like and the new transferee

They don't notice it because the moans are kinda loud, Fon notices and smiles while Hibari gets angered and simply says

"I'll bite you to death!"

**Make up a summary for a 3/10 fic.**

Gokudera/Dino

Alright, I've read a doujinshi~

It was actually forbidden for students and teachers to have a relationship with each together, but Dino begs differ when he invites Gokudera during that night.

LOL...

**Is there any such as a 1/8 fluff?**

Tsuna/Mukuro

Yeah~

Of course...

**Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic.**

Hibari/Fon

uhmm... 'Confused Identity'

LOL IDUNNO

**What kind of plot device would you use if you wanted 4 to deflower 1?**

Giotto and Tsuna...

Uhh...

Tsuna was suddenly traveled back to the past and then he falls in love with Primo-san and then he also fell in love with him and then...bed scene! .-.

**Does anyone on your friends list read 7 slash?**

Hibari slash

Oh please...Of course!

**Does anyone on your friends list read 3 het?**

Gokudera het?

No, no, no, no!

**Does anyone on your friends list write or draw 11?**

Reborn... Yeah

**Would anyone on your friends list write 2/4/5?**

Enma/Giotto/Daemon

YES! Oh my Kami...~! Yes...it-it's a beautiful couple...

Yeah I guess...

**What would 10 scream out at a moment of great passion?**

Dino..? WellSinceILike18DThanD18

"Kyoya~!"

LOLOLOL. I only consider Hibari as a seme ONLY...

**If you write about a songfic about 8, which song would you choose?**

Mukuro...

Kufufu no fu~!

:D

**If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warnings be?**

Tsuna/Alaude/Fon

How...interesting

Warning: Confusion, OOC, Crack :D

**What good pick-up line for 2 to use on 10?**

Enma/Dino

Uhh...

''I have something else you can whip instead of your enemies'

Oh god lololol i don't knowXD

**When was the last time your read a fic about 5?**

Daemon Spade..?

A fic of...wht's the title...oh yeah

'Jealousy's Price'

:D

**What is 6's super-secret kink?**

Alaude...

he likes being handcuffed :D /shot

**Would 11 shag 9? Drunk or sober?**

Reborn/Yamamoto..?

Probably sober lol

**If 3 and 7 get together who tops?**

Gokudera/Hibari

Hibari, that's all.

**1 and 9 are in a happy relationship until 9 runs off with 4. 1, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with 11 and a brief, unhappy affair with 12, then follows the wise advice of 5 and finds true love with 3. What title would you give this fic? Name three people on your friends list who would read it. Name one person who should write it.**

Tsuna and Yamamoto are in a happy relationship until runs off with Giotto. Tsuna, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Reborn and a brief, unhappy affair with Fon, then follows the wise advice of Daemon Spade and finds true love with Gokudera

This...

Someone must write this down

It's beautiful...

Right title...um, 'The most dangerous harem'

I don't have friends so I would write it xD

**How would you feel is 7/8 was canon?**

Hibari/Mukuro

I wouldn't be much surprised, I ship it actually x3

**Who would make a better college professor: 6, or 11?**

Alaude or Reborn

...UHHH.

I guess Alaude..?

No- he hates crowding...like Hibari, but Reborn is far to dangerous.

But Rwborn has experience teaching...

Then again- argh! I don't know.

Random pick...Reborn because of his silly disguises- of course in adult form, haha~

**Do you think 2 is hot? How hot?**

Enma...

How hot...

Uhm.

He's on fire XD

**12 sends 8 on a mission. What is it, and does it succeed?**

Fon sends Mukuro on a mission.

What would it be...hum, the only thing I could think of is for Mukuro to like...bring Kyo-San to Fon for some crazy reason...wait a minute-

Fon take care of your flipping baby!

But Mukuro will succeed...

I guess?

**What would 5 most likely be arrested for?**

Daemon Spade.

Forgery, murder and...and...pedophilia?

**If you had to walk home through a bad neighborhood late at night, would you feel safer in the company of 7 or 8?**

Hibari or Mukuro

Why are you making me decide...errrrr.

Mukuro.

I prefer Illusions over brawn XD or something...eh.

Besides...Hibari would be and will be- ahem, EXTREMELY OOC when he will. Then again...argh whatever.

Still Mukuro, even thought I like Hibari-San...xD


End file.
